A fish farming facility typically comprises large holding nets for containing fish. A common problem with such facilities is that holes or tears occasionally occur in the nets. If such holes or tears are not detected, large numbers of fish can escape. This is both an economic problem for the operator as well as an environmental problem. Escaped fish compete with wild species; often to such a degree that the wild species become endangered and in the worst can become eradicated.
There is presently no effective method for immediately detecting and localizing such holes or tears. There is therefore a need for a system that immediately detects the precise location of such holes or tears, and signals an alarm.